In a conventional reproducing apparatus or recording and reproducing apparatus, if correction is disabled in decoding process of error correction code, a so-called error concealment for interpolating from the surrounding signal is executed and issued.
However, in the case of recording and reproducing by receiving a video signal processed by information source coding among image frames, if correction is disabled in error correction code, the so-called error concealment by interpolating from the surrounding signal requires at least part of information source coding device and decoding device, and therefore the circuit scale is very large, and it is not realistic.
To the contrary, if this error concealment is insufficient, noise due to error occurring in several tracks appears on the screen, a significant picture deterioration occurs, and a very objectionable screen is reproduced.